Primera Navidad de Hades (Naruto)
by shion145
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última guerra santa, y la tierra vivía en paz. En Konoha se preparan para la fecha más vistosa de todas: Navidad. Hades (Naruto) nunca ha celebrado dicha fecha, ni otra relacionada a ella, por lo que será la primera vez que lo haga junto a sus esposas y su primogénito: Boruto. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


¿Navidad?

Era un día cualquiera en Konoha, la diferencia era que estaba nevando, ya que se encontraba en el mes de diciembre, específicamente una semana antes de navidad. La propia aldea había empezado a despertar la elegancia navideña, ya que en algunos lugares se vislumbraban el ambiente de la fecha: había adornos en algunas casas, negocios, calles, avenidas, parques etc., la gente comenzaba con el ritual de compras navideñas, solamente aquellas que prevenían antes de las famosas compras de último momento. Pero lo que nos atañe en este instante es una casa en especial. Si, la mansión Uzumaki, donde reside en ella la familia de dicho apellido; aunque la diferencia de otras familias, o en este caso: Clan, era que estaba conformado por Dioses. Sí, como leyeron bien. El clan Uzumaki estaba conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el renacimiento del Dios del Inframundo Griego. El Dios Hades, junto a sus esposas Hinata Uzumaki o también conocida como Pandora, Haku Uzumaki, su segunda esposa, también llamada "la dama de los hielos eternos del Inframundo", a continuación estaba Kin Uzumaki, luego seguida de Karin Uzumaki, después de Mabui Uzumaki, junto a la ninfa Menta o como se le llama en esta era, Shizuka Uzumaki. Y Finalmente la denominada Diosa conejo o también conocida como "La madre de todo el chakra", Kaguya Otsutsuki Uzumaki, aunque a su nombre y apellido se le agrego el apellido de su esposo.

Todas ellas son las esposas del propio Dios por amor, aunque esto que les contaré es después de la última guerra santa. Ya que es la fecha donde el propio Dios conocería lo que era Navidad. Aunque... Muy a su estilo.

Como había dicho antes, era un día de diciembre como cualquiera, la semana previa a la fecha más llamativa del año. Era temprano y la casa comenzaba a tener vida, ya que de la planta alta bajaba una chica morena de cabello gris plata y ojos verdes, quien venía aun trayendo su atuendo de dormir y mostraba aun signos de sueño, pero eso no la detuvo de ir a la cocina e iniciar el día. Pero en un momento de tranquilidad, la mujer divisó por la ventana para encontrarse con un espectáculo.

-¡Ara! Los vecinos ya adornaron su casa- se dijo así misma al ver que la casa de al lado tenía luces navideñas y algunos adornos de la temporada, dándole un ambiente muy familiar y festivo a la vez. La chica miró el calendario que estaba a un lado de la ventana.

-¡Santo Urano! ¡Falta una semana para navidad, y aún no adornamos la casa!- dijo de forma preocupada –será mejor que me apure, aunque creo que haré galletas de jengibre- se dijo Mabui quien ahora sacaba ingredientes y trastes para dicho objetivo –¡Sera una linda navidad! Sobretodo porque es la primera para Boruto- dijo feliz, ya que el primogénito de Hades tenía casi nueve meses de nacido –espero pronto tener un hijo para hacer lo mismo- dijo de forma soñadora. Así que Mabui empezó a preparar dichas golosinas dándoles las típicas formas de árbol y muñecos para el desayuno. Mientras que los demás miembros empezaban a despertarse y a prepararse para el día. Las siguientes en bajar fueron Kin, Haku y Karin, quienes ingresaban a la cocina después de unos minutos.

-¡mmm! Que rico huele- dijo Karin que olfateo el aroma de las galletas que estaban en el horno.

-¡Es verdad! Huele a galletas- ahora dijo Kin, ya que el aroma de galletas horneándose invadía la cocina. Aunque para Haku el olor le era algo desagradable, ya que por el crecimiento de su abdomen se notaba que cursaba el 4° mes de embarazo y eso aún le provocaba algunas nauseas.

-Perdón, pero aún tengo las náuseas- dijo casi tapándose la boca y evitar devolver el estómago.

-¡Oh perdón!- se excusó Mabui –no pensé que aun te afectará los olores fuerte- dijo, Haku se sentó y le pasaron un poco de agua para calmar la sensación, que de inmediato bebió.

-No te preocupes- dijo de forma calmada –es normal, espero que ya pasen- las demás asintieron.

-Huele a galleta ¿Estás haciendo?- lanzó la pregunta Kin, quien se sentó a un lado de Haku.

-Sí, de hecho son de jengibre, ya que pronto es navidad y estoy dándole el ambiente de la fecha- las chicas se le quedaron viendo y luego hablaron.

-Es verdad, falta una semana y no hemos adornado la casa- concordó Kin –aunque será la primera vez que la festejo- las demás se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Nunca la has festejado?- interrogó Mabui.

-No, debido a que cuando estaba en Otogakure, Orochimaru se negó a festejar fechas especiales por creer que solamente atrasaban nuestro rendimiento- explicó el motivo.

-Bueno, en mi caso. Eran pocas las veces que las festejaba en Kusa, ya que estaba en conflictos con otras aldeas- ahora fue el turno de Karin.

-Bueno, Zabuza Oto-sama y yo rara vez la festejábamos. Debido a nuestra condición de renegados, por lo que simplemente estábamos de un lugar a otro y casi no durábamos más de tres días- eso dejo un poco desconcertado a Mabui.

-Entonces, ¿Nunca han festejado la fecha como tal?- las demás negaron a la pregunta de Mabui, quien se sintió un poco de tristeza por sus hermanas de clan –entonces, ¿Por qué no la celebramos en grande?- dijo para animar más el ambiente. Las otras chicas se le quedaron viendo y luego se pusieron a pensar.

-No estaría mal, ya que no pudimos festejar nada, debido a las guerras santas- dijo Karin acomodándose sus lentes.

-Sí, además sería la primera para Boruto y para Haku que está embarazada, sin las guerras y en familia- las demás quedaron sopesando lo dicho por la morena y sonrieron.

-¡Es fantástica la idea!- corearon las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, ¡Mano a la obra! Hoy vamos a embellecer la casa con adornos- animó Mabui.

-¡SI!- dijeron con llamas en los ojos. Así las chicas empezaron a ayudar a Mabui en la preparación de las galletas. Después de un tiempo el aroma inundaba la casa, atrayendo al resto de los habitantes, siendo estos Shizuka, Kaguya y Hinata con un bebé en brazos vestido con un mameluco naranja, con una cola de zorrito y su gorro con sus orejitas del mismo animal, más por el clima que se sentía, siendo este Boruto, el primogénito del Dios Hades que tuvo con Hinata/Pandora.

-¡Que rico huele! ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Hinata, mientras ingresaba a la cocina junto a las anteriores mujeres y acomodaba al bebé en su sillita y preparaba el desayuno.

-Estamos haciendo galletas de jengibre- comentó de forma alegre Mabui, quien sacaba una tanda del horno –están calientes, pero en un momento se enfrían- Mabui dejo la charola con la primera horneada en uno de los muebles cercanos aunque lejos del niño. Cuando se enfriaron, Mabui les puso los adornos respectivos a las galletas, viendo a los hombres de jengibres con una sonrisa y los arboles con sus esferas y estrellas y las colocó sobre la mesa. Las tres chicas se quedaron viendo la labor con algo de desconcierto.

-¿Y Qué son?- pregunto Kaguya al tomar una galleta en forma de hombre y verla con detenimiento.

-¿No sabes lo que son?- Kaguya negó a la pregunta de Karin -¿Y ustedes?- ahora se dirigió a Shizuka y Hinata, que al igual que la albina, negaron.

-¿Acaso alguna vez han celebrado la navidad?- preguntó de forma incrédula Kin, las tres mujeres se vieron entre si y negaron.

-¿Cómo es que nunca han celebrado la navidad?- ahora le tocaba el turno de interrogar a Kin, quien sacaba otra tanda de galletas del horno. Boruto al ver dicha golosina, trataba de alcanzar una, pero le era difícil, por lo que empezó a balbucear y a gimotear. Lo que llamó la atención de su madre

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- le preguntó Hinata/Pandora. Boruto movía sus manitas tratando de tomar la galleta de hombre de jengibre, ya que era la que le llamaba la atención.

-Creo que quiere una galleta- dijo Mabui, ya que ella interpretó lo que buscaba Boruto. Hinata tomó la galleta.

-¿Quieres la galleta?- dijo al mostrarle dicha golosina, Boruto trataba de alcanzarla, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas, mientras balbuceaba -¿Qué es Boruto? Di: Ga-lle-ta- decía feliz Hinata. Boruto emitía su balbuceo como respuesta, algo que hizo sonreír a la ojiperla -¡Aquí tienes mi vida!- Boruto tomó de inmediato la galleta y se la llevó a su boquita, que de inmediato la empezó a chupar, saboreando el pobre muñeco que moriría ante el chupeteo de un bebé. Todas sonreían ante la acción del niño. En ese momento entraba el hombre de la casa, que ya estaba despierto.

-¡Huele bien! ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Naruto/Hades por el exquisito aroma que desprendían las galletas.

-¡Galletas de jengibre!- contestaron las cocineras con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh vaya! Pues huele rico- dijo con una sonrisa. El Dios mayor miró a su hijo que estaba entretenido con dicho alimento y se acercó -¡Hola hijo! Veo que ya estas desayunando- Hades cargo al niño y le dio un beso en la frente, este como respuesta le acariciaba con su galleta ensalivada –parece que quieres invitarme- dijo para abrir la boca, pero el bebé rubio se llevó su comida a la suya, diciendo: "que era suya y no convidaba" –que malo eres, hijo- dijo en forma fingida su molestia, aunque le causaba gracia esa faceta de Boruto, así que lo dejo en su sillita. Luego vio la charola con las galletas, pero le causo curiosidad la forma de las mismas -¿Y por qué tienen forma de hombres y de árboles?- preguntó mientras tomaba una de ellas y la miraba con detenimiento.

-Las estamos haciendo porque pronto será navidad- le contesto Kin, quien metía otra charola al horno. El Dios levantó una ceja.

-¿Navidad?- preguntó, algo que dejo de piedra a Karin, Haku, Mabui y Kin, quienes no daban crédito de la ignorancia de su marido de esa fecha.

-¿Acaso no conoces la Navidad?- preguntó algo incrédula Mabui con una mano en la cadera.

-Siendo sincero, no- contestó de forma honesta el Dios.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepan lo que es la navidad?- preguntó Karin a los otro cuatro miembros, quienes se miraron entre sí.

-En mis tiempos, ni siquiera existía esa fecha- contesto Kaguya –solamente era tiempo de nevadas y ya- las demás se quedaron asombradas.

-¿Y ustedes?- ahora Haku se dirigió a los griegos.

-Pues siendo un Dios, no me importaba mucho las fechas festivas- respondió Hades.

-Siempre estábamos en el inframundo y las veces que salíamos eran cuando se avecinaba una guerra santa contra mi sobrina Athena- respondió Shizuka/Menta –bueno, en mi caso estaba siempre en el inframundo- Hinata/Pandora asentía a las palabras de su hermana de clan.

-Es verdad, incluso teníamos mucho trabajo como para celebrar- las chicas estaban más que asombradas por las palabras de su marido y de las otras tres chicas.

-Entonces, ¿Nunca han celebrado navidad?- preguntó Kin.

-No- contestaron en coro.

-¿Año nuevo?- preguntó Haku.

-Solo el griego- respondió Shizuka.

-¿Día de las madres?- ahora preguntó Karin.

-Mamá estaba en Tártaros y si preguntan del día del padre, también mi padre estaba en ese sitio- respondió Hades.

-No recuerdo a mis padres- les dijo Kaguya.

-Me hizo Hefestos- dijo ahora Pandora.

-Yo no sé si tengo padres-ahora fue el turno de Menta.

-¿La primavera?- ahora le tocó el turno de Mabui.

-Ese es el día Perséfone regresaba con su madre por seis meses, y no me llevaba bien con la bruja- comentó con algo de molestia Hades, a las chicas les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿14 de febrero?- preguntó Kin.

-El día de Eros- le contestó Hinata.

-¿Día blanco?- interrogó Mabui, lo que hizo alzar los hombros a los cuatro Dioses restantes.

-¿Pascua?- preguntó Karin con la esperanza de que celebraran esa fecha.

-Artemisa le dio caza al conejo de Pascua- dio su respuesta Hinata.

-¡Ah sí! lo recuerdo bien- Hades se frotaba la barbilla –hizo un estupendo estofado de conejo- dijo con una sonrisa –y nos repartimos entre todo los huevos que traía- las chicas tenía los ojos bien abierto.

-¿Cinco de mayo?- finalmente preguntó Haku.

-No sé qué rayos se celebré- respondió Hades, haciendo que las chicas del interrogatorio suspiraran de cansancio.

-Entonces ¿Qué celebraban?- dijo Haku para conocer un poco más a su marido.

-La verdad no celebrábamos nada, los humanos eran los que nos celebraban. Hacían fiestas a montón en nuestro honor y a veces hacían competencias, como las Olimpiadas, en honor a mi hermano Zeus. También celebraban fechas importantes como el maratón, en honor a un evento que sucedió en esa zona del mismo nombre- explicó el Dios mayor las celebraciones que había en su tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Tenias un día para ti?- preguntó Mabui.

-¿Halloween y día de muertos cuenta como una celebración para el inframundo?- las cuatro chicas negaron la pregunta –Entonces no tenía ninguna fecha para mí, ya que no tenía una buena reputación con referencia a la muerte, aunque siempre nos pagaban bien con las monedas de plata su estancia en el inframundo, así que... ¿De qué me quejo?- las demás mujeres quedaron un poco atónitas por la explicación de Hades, y Boruto simplemente estaba con su galleta -¿Qué día es Navidad?- preguntó.

-Es el 25 de diciembre- le contestó Mabui, Hades se puso a pensar en la fechas, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Es el cumpleaños de papá- dijo, lo que hizo que las chicas lo mimaran con duda.

-¿El cumpleaños de nuestro suegro?- preguntaron en coro 5 de las 7 esposas del Dios Hades, ya que Pandora y Menta sabían a quien se refería.

-¿El cumpleaños de Minato-san?- preguntó Mabui, aunque Naruto negó.

-No, sino de mi padre Cronos- rectificó –a papá le hacía una celebración llamada "La Saturnalia" en su honor- las chicas tenía una incógnita en la cabeza.

-Pero... nuestro suegro se llama Cronos ¿Cómo es que le hacia esa festividad?- cuestionó Karin, quien se quitaba su mandil.

-Los romanos nos cambiaron de nombre, pero nos dejaron nuestras cualidades de Dios, por ejemplo: a mí me llamaban Plutón y a Perséfone le nombraron como Proserpina. A mi hermano Zeus le decían Júpiter y a Hera le decía Juno—explicaba la parte de imperio Romano –en fin, aunque si me explican un poco que se festeja, tal vez me convenzan- dijo para tomar asiento junto a su hijo, quien tenía migas de galletas en su rostro.

Así, las conocedoras del tema sobre Navidad le explicaron a Menta, Kaguya, a Hades y Pandora todo lo relacionado con la navidad, desde los decorados, el árbol, la cena, los regalos, sobre el nacimiento de un mesías, incluso un personaje que no conocían; y era Santa Claus, quien era un hombre gordo de rojo y barbón que traía regalos a los niños buenos, junto a sus duendes y renos, en especial el denominado Rodolfo de nariz roja. Mabui era la que contaba de forma ilusionada, ya que si la vieran, pareciera niña en espera de San Nicolás.

-Parece interesante- dijo rascándose la barba –incluso es similar a la saturnalia- comentó el Dios.

-¿En qué sentido es similar navidad a la saturnalia, amor?- preguntó Kaguya, quien quería conocer más sobre el Dios.

-Pues los Romanos en ese día comían hasta vomitar, literalmente- eso hizo que les resbalará una gota de sudor en la cabeza –además de que bebían hasta perder la consciencia en honor a papá, y no les cuento que fornicaban como conejos en época de celo- ahora a gota de sudor creció más.

-Entonces ¿Celebramos navidad?- le preguntó Kin, junto a las demás mujeres que ponían unos ojitos de cachorro triste. Lo que ocasionó que el Dios cediera.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin más, en respuesta las mujeres gritaron de alegría.

-Ya escuchaste a tu papi, hijo ¡Celebraras tu primera navidad!- dijo Hinata mientras cargaba a su hijo y le daba un beso en su mejilla. Boruto solamente rio por ver a su madre feliz.

-Bueno, será mejor desayunar, ya que tengo que ir al inframundo a trabajar- dijo el Dios, quien se dispuso a tomar sus respectivos alimentos matutinos. Las mujeres hablaban entre si sobre lo que necesitarían para celebrar esa navidad, incluso metían al Dios en la conversación. Aunque tal vez se arrepentiría ya que al no saber bien lo que se necesitaría, y sufriría el peor castigo que cualquier círculo del inframundo.

Todos terminaron de desayunar y se preparaban para sus actividades, Mabui emocionada fue la primera en retirarse a su respectiva tarea como reina del inframundo; Karin iría al hospital a trabajar, Haku iría a ver a sus padres y más tarde al inframundo a ayudar, aunque su esposo le sugirió descansar, negando esta la sugerencia. Hinata iría a visitar a sus padres llevando consigo a Boruto, siendo acompañados por Hades y en la tarde los recogería. Shizuka iría a su natal Nadeshiko a inspeccionar algunos asuntos relacionados con su liderazgo y regresaría para iniciar a adornar la casa. Y Kaguya estaría en casa haciendo ciertos pendientes. Kin por su parte, estaría en la torre Hokage ayudando a Shizune que el Rokudaime estuviera haciendo sus deberes y no perdiera el tiempo en leyendo cierto librito de pasta narenja. Así que el Dios mayor partió junto a Pandora e hijo, no sin antes darle un beso a cada una de las mujeres, y tomar unas cuantas galletas que comería en su oficina. Después de deja en la entrada de la casa de sus suegros a su esposa e hijo, el Dios se transportó al inframundo. Como siempre Hades llegaba a la ribera del río Aqueronte, donde abordaría la balsa de Caronte y lo ayudaba a cruzar el río.

Y como todo hombre de familia chambeador, macho alfa lomo plateado, que se friega la espalda 8 horas diarias y a veces horas extras para traer la papa a la casa y hacer feliz a su familia (Y no como el nini y mantenido de su hermano menor), Hades leía un ejemplar de un periódico llamado "The Olympian Times" que compró al pasar por un puesto de periódicos; el diario es el más vendido entre los Dioses y semidioses en todo el mundo a bordo del transporte. En estos momentos revisaba el contenido mientras llegaba a su destino.

-Veamos, que hay de nuevo en las noticias- decía mientras pasaba las hojas del diario y se detenía en una noticia en particular que le llamó mucho la atención y se titulaba: –"Zeus es puesto en su lugar por una humana"- leyó –parece interesante- dijo para seguir leyendo: "el día de ayer, en una de las aldeas de los mortales, siendo esta Konohagakure no Sato, ubicada en el País del fuego, a las 8:30 am. El Dios Griego Zeus fue encontrado en muy mal estado, debido a que una shinobi humana se defendió de su acoso" -¡Vaya! Hasta que alguien le planta un hasta aquí a mi hermano- y continuó: "Los hechos ocurrieron a las 8:00 a.m. cuando el susodicho Dios abordó a una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello rosa, ojos verde jade, la seña particular es un rombo en la frente y además ser delgada respondiendo al seudónimo de 'Sakura U'" -creo que se encontró con Sakura-chan- dijo mientras acomodaba el diario para seguir leyendo: "Zeus en un acto de seducción y de conducta lasciva, se disfrazó de un humano, que es el esposo de la mujer, que en términos de la agredida, era similar a su pareja. Cabe mencionar que a pesar del aspecto idéntico a su pareja, Zeus cometió el error de no copiar la actitud y la conducta de la persona en que se mimetizó, siendo la de un emo sensible. En palabras de la agredida, ella declaró: 'Me encontraba de camino a mi trabajo después de haber dejado a Sarada a con sus abuelos, cuando este tipo me intercepto en el camino. Al verlo, pensé era Sasuke que había regresado a la aldea para pasar las fechas navideñas con nosotros. Empezó actuar de manera extraña, me decía palabras dulces y se comportaba como un caballero conmigo, incluso me acompañaría a mí trabajo, al principio me sentí muy halagada con sus palabras y acciones hacía mí; pero recordé que mi esposo no era una persona abierta a este tipo de actos, además estaba en servicio militar en Esparta y no llegaría sino hasta dentro de 12 a 13 años; por lo que empecé a sospechar. No fue sino que me intento dar un beso en la boca y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas'. La mujer en defensa propia, de acuerdo a los testigos presenciales de los hechos, tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza y tras un breve forcejeo entre ambos. La mujer le propino la legendaria y mortal técnica del 'Cascanueces' a su agresor cargado de lo que llaman chrakra, que en palabras de los que presenciaron la escena, se escuchó como si algo se rompiera tras ese ataque; incluso se podía especular que el gritó que el agresor lanzó ayer se escuchó hasta el Tártaros, el Olimpo y los campos Elyseos" –con razón ayer escuché que alguien lanzaba un Do mayor de pecho, pero de dolor. Ni siquiera Zeus con todo su poder soportaría esa técnica, aun con su Kamui puesta- dijo para retomar su lectura: "Tras el acto, Zeus cayó al suelo mientras se tomaba la zona afectada, al tiempo que el disfraz desaparecía, dejando ver la identidad del susodicho. De inmediato, la chica pidió ayuda y al lugar acudió una de las esposa del Dios Hades, siendo esta Pandora, quien es amiga de la agredida, tomó notas de los hechos para después notificárselo a Hera, quien no tardó más de cinco minutos en arribar al lugar de los hecho junto a Apolo y otros Dioses. Zeus fue arrestado y trasladado al templo en Delfos, donde está actualmente hospitalizado, siendo atendido por su hijo Apolo, además de ser puesto bajo custodia por Argos para evitar que escapé y cometa otro crimen, ya que será juzgado por Temis y Némesis por los cargos de abuso de poder, acoso sexual con tentativa de abuso sexual, faltas a su trabajo como Dios e Infidelidad a la Diosa Hera en cuanto se recuperé. Siendo una de las Diosas antes mencionadas familiar del agresor. Por otra parte, Hera en compensación a lo que su esposo le iba a hacer a la mujer, le pagaría cualquier consecuencia del acto, asimismo, Hera premio por tal acto de valentía con la bendición en su matrimonio" -¿Realmente le servirá esa bendición? Con lo que es el Teme de marido- dijo y retomó su lectura: "además se darle el lugar preponderante de suma sacerdotisa de la Diosa, así como la bendición de dominar toda Asia y ser la más rica del mundo. La chica negó tales recompensas y dijo que no era necesario, pero ante la insistencia de la propia Diosa, accedió a solamente a ser suma sacerdotisa en su propio templo donde laboraría, además le dio una corona y un abanico de oro similares a los que porta Hera, así como el título vitalicio de 'suprema madre y esposa fiel', aunque seguiría laborando en la aldea de Konoha como médico y kunoichi" finalizó el articulo–las cosas que uno se entera en estos días- Naruto/Hades dobló el periódico y lo colocó bajo su brazo, ya que estaba llegando a su destino.

En otra parte de Konoha, en una de las calles nevadas de la aldea, iban caminando Sakura, que en estos momentos lucia la corona que Hera le otorgó como recompensa de su valeroso acto contra su esposo y parte de su nuevo trabajo.

-¡Vaya frentona! Qué envidia te tengo por lo que hiciste ayer- Sakura lanzó un suspiro por el comentario que hizo su acompañante, siendo esta Ino, cabe aclarar que la rubia iba vestida de una manera ligera, ya que a pesar del frío y la nevada de la noche anterior, toleraba el clima.

-No sé si sentirme halagada o avergonzada- regresó el comentario a Ino, quien la miró un poco extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó.

-Porque después de lo de ayer, toda la gente se me queda mirando de una manera muy rara, y hasta casi me alaban- y era verdad, tras la demostración de valentía, cada que caminaba, la gente se inclinaba en forma de respeto, sobretodo las mujeres que estaban casadas, como si esperasen una bendición proveniente de ella en nombre de Hera.

-¡Vamos! ¡Alégrate! No cualquiera le plantaría cara a un Dios, sobretodo si es el hermano menor de Naruto- acotó Ino –además hubieras conseguido a ese galán de deidad que te dejara embarazada, no sé y tal vez seas su esposa. Dicen que los Dioses son buenos amantes- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Oye! Una cosa sea que Sasuke no este conmigo por su servicio militar y por estar cubriendo a su jefe, y otra cosa es estar urgida. Además no soy de esas que se arrastran ante el primer idiota que encuentre en el camino- dijo de forma molesta Sakura, Ino simplemente sonrió.

-¡Oh vamos! Hubieras sido la cuñada de Naruto- Sakura miró de mala manera a Ino –bueno ya- se calló.

-Ino, deberías de dejar de fantasear con ser una Diosa- sugirió la pelirrosa –además no es algo sencillo se un inmortal- comentó –ya que tienen un trabajo arduo, además creo que sería muy aburrido tener vida eterna- Ino reflexionó un poco a las palabras de su amiga.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero como me hubiera gustado ser la esposa de Naruto, siendo una reina que gozará de sus privilegios, ¡Imagínate! Ir al Olimpo y ser consentida por un séquito de sirvientes, y estar al mando de tu propio ejército, ser bella eternamente y que te alaben las personas como una Diosa- sus ojos le brillaron al imaginarse estar en ese lugar, mientras que Sakura solo rodó los suyos –y que tu hijo fuera un Dios- finalizó su fantasía, dejando un poco incomoda a la pelirrosa.

-¡Que aburrido!- declaró Sakura –prefiero mi vida normal y sin ajetreos- dijo muy convencida Sakura sobre cómo vivir su vida humana, cosa que no compartía su amiga.

-¡Pues que conformista eres con tan poco!- le regañó –ya que si hubieras aceptado a ese galán de Dios, vivirías con todas las comodidades del universo. Me hubiera gustado que el Hermano de Naruto me abordará ayer. Sería su Diosa- dijo con más ilusión.

-¡Sí claro! Y ser perseguida por la hermana de Naruto hasta matarte- eso bajo de la nube a Ino –por lo que recuerdo, su hermano menor es peor que Jiraya-sama y que ha tenido amantes al por mayor, las embaraza y las deja sin siquiera hacerse cargo de los niños, ni una mísera pensión les pasa. Y con Hera a tus espaldas...- le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda a Sakura al imaginarse ser torturada por la Diosa Hera –Por eso mejor mande al diablo al imbécil ese- Ino quedó un poco pensativa a las palabras de su amiga.

-Viéndolo así... Creo que te tomó la palabra. Además ser reina del mundo puro, no es lo mío. Ver a diario a los muertos y escuchar sus quejidos... Pues... Tienes razón, prefiero ser una humana y vivir así- dijo Ino quien le sacó una sonrisa a su amiga -¿Por cierto?- llamó la atención a Sakura -¿Que harás para navidad?- esa pregunta la pelirrosa quedó pensativa.

-No lo había pensado- respondió –pensaba estar en el hospital trabajando un rato- Ino quedó un poco sorprendida por semejante respuesta.

-Entonces ¿Piensas pasar navidad atendiendo pacientes?- Sakura asintió –oye, creo que deberías de descansar estos días y pasar un poco con tu familia, lo digo más por tu hija- eso replanteo un poco la idea de estar en el hospital.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no me siento capaz de festejar esos días con Sarada, sobretodo cuando no ha estado Sasuke- la chica estaba un poco desanimada por no tener a su lado al padre de su hija.

-Vamos Sakura, no te dejes desanimar antes de tiempo, ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra casa a festejar la navidad con nosotros? Es más, puedes traer a Sarada para que conviva con Inojin- Sakura pensaba en lo que le proponía su amiga.

-Eres muy amable Ino, pero creo que iré con mi padres a celebrar la fecha- Ino sonrió

-Bueno, pero si gustas venir eres bienvenida- dijo –te dejo frentona, debo ir a la florería, ya que ayer llegó un pedido de flores de nochebuena para la temporada y debo venderlas- sin más, Ino se separó de su amiga y fue a atender su negocio. Sakura por su lado fue a trabajar al hospital de la aldea.

Hinata estaba en la entrada de la casa principal Hyuga con su hijo en brazos quien era cobijado para evitar que le diera frío. Hinata caminaba por el pasillo para ingresar a uno de las habitaciones

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó desde la entrada de la sala principal. En ese momento salía Neji, quien estaba con algo de ojeroso y cansado.

-Buenos días, Hinata-sama- saludó con desgano el ojiperla.

-Buenos días, Neji nii-san. Parece que el embarazo de Yakumo te está cansando- el chico solamente asintió -¿Antojos?- preguntó su prima.

-Y no sabe cómo- Hinata dio una pequeña risa, ya que ella le pedía a su esposo cualquier antojo, eso incluía comida del Olimpo. Y como buen marido iba a conseguirla, incluso a altas horas de la madrugada –bueno, la dejo. Debó conseguir mango verde con chile piquín, sino, mi hijo saldrá con cara de antojo- Neji se retiraba –si busca Hiashi-sama y a Lady Hana, la están esperando en la sala y creo que Hanabi se alegrará de que hayas traido al Boruto- con eso último se retiró a buscar el dichoso antojo.

En el inframundo, Naruto/Hades estaba revisando algunos documentos en su laptop mientras comía galletas caseras, también había algunos clones leyendo expedientes y tirando algunos ya viejos.

-El número de muertos ha aumentado durante este mes 20%- leía el reporte de uno de sus jueces –mucho de ellos por suicidio. No sé por qué siempre sucede en esta época del año- siguió leyendo los reportes –por lo menos hay un repunte en ingresos para pagar los aguinaldos de todos los espectros- el Dios mayor seguía leyendo cuando fue interrumpido por unos tóquidos en la puerta de su oficina –¡Adelante!- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la comitiva de jueces, quienes llevaban los reportes de muertos juzgados y sus destinos en el inframundo.

-Señor Hades, le hemos traído los reportes del mes- dijo Radamanthys, que no traía buena cara, de hecho ninguno de los tres jueces.

-Gracias Radamanthys, déjenlos en mi escritorio- dijo sin despegar la vista de su laptop. Los tres jueces hicieron lo pedido, momentos después los tomó y empezó a leerlos –como pensé, el bosque de los suicidios necesitará ampliarse- dijo, ya que había más almas que se suicidaron.

-Señor Hades- llamó Aiaco -¿Será necesario ampliar el bosque de los suicidas?- le interrogo el juez de Garuda.

-Por lo que veo en sus reportes, en estos años hay más idiotas que se suicidan, así que no queda otra más que ampliar el terreno- dijo –así que...- cuando quitó la vista de los papeles y la enfocó en los jueces, pero se llevó grata una sorpresa -¿Qué rayos...?- gritó -¿Acaso piensan dejar sus oficios y servirle a mi hermana Hera? ¿O qué?- dijo furioso, ya que los jueces traían puesto un traje que no era el acorde a su trabajos, sino...

-¡No señor Hades!- respondieron de inmediato, con el terror que los mandará a limpiar los baños.

-Entonces ¿Quién rayos les puso los cuernos?- preguntó el Dios mayor, ya que los tres jueces lucían un disfraz de medio cuerpo de reno con cuernos, Y Radamanthys traía una nariz roja, siendo este Rodolfo el Reno.

-La señora Mabui nos obligó a usarlo- dijeron los tres jueces, casi llorando. En ese momento entraban los Gemelos, pero ahora ellos portaban un traje de duende navideño, color verde "mírame a huevo", con gorro adornado con orejas puntiagudas y zapatos con un cascabel en la punta del mismo.

-¿Ustedes también?- preguntó, solo para llevarse la respuesta de un sí. Esto hizo suspirar el Dios.

-Venimos desde los campos Elyseos a entregarle este mensaje de parte de sus padres- el duende mágico... digo Thánatos le daba un papel doblado.

-Gracias- dijo al tomarlo –luego lo leeré- así que despidió a los Dioses Gemelo que fueron a sus respectivos templos.

-Nosotros nos retiramos- dijeron los jueces, quienes salieron de la oficina de su patrón, dejándolo sumido en su asiento, quien dio un suspiró.

-Ahora... ¿Qué más puede ocurrir?- si embargo como si fuese una maldición, se escuchó en la sala del trono el sonido de un vehículo que iba en reversa, así como el corte de madera y como taladraban las paredes del recinto.

-¡Viene! ¡Viene! ¡Quebrándose a la derecha! ¡Ahí merito!- dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta

-Un poco más de nieve a tu derecha, Kurumi- se escuchó la voz de la morena dar algunas indicaciones.

-Sí mi señora- respondió la espectro de Yuki Onna.

-Izumi, ten cuidado con las esferas- ahora se dirigió al espectro de Buho.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, mi señora- le respondió está a Mabui. Esto hizo que el Dios le diera un tic en el ojo, intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir en el día.

-No puede estar pasando esto- sin esperarlo, Hades se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala, cuando llegó se encontró algunos espectros, incluyendo a las mujeres y su representante en la tierra adornar a toda Guidecca con motivos navideños, Rin acomodaba unas guirnaldas con moños en una de las columnas, mientras que Kurumi colocaba un poco de escarcha en un muro, dejandolo cmo castillo de frozen. Izumi colgaba esferas en el festón verde que ya estaba colocado gracias a una plataforma móvil, mientras que Violette pintaba algunas columnas de rojo y blanco para simular unos caramelos, todo un espectáculo colorido. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención fue que las damas iban vestidas de verde con un gorro de santa del mismo color. Con su vista buscaba a su esposa hasta que la encontró, viendo unos planos de construcción sobre una mesa, aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla vestida de santa, aunque de morado. Pero en lugar de usar un pantalón usaba una falda y unas medias blancas, con todo y los aditamentos excepto la barba, y el gorro, ya que en lugar de ello traía un casco de obrero, y una pequeña capa en sus hombros anudada al frente con unas cuerdas blancas con pompones al final. Hades se acercó poco a poco.

-Bien Violette, necesitó que acomodes los moños y después iremos por los regalos falsos- dijo la reina del inframundo con mucha alegría.

-Sí, mi señora- respondió la espectro de Behemoth.

-¡Ingeniera! ¿Más agua a la mezcla o le bato los adobes?- le preguntó uno de los espectros con un

-¿Qué... Le paso a... Guidecca?- preguntó ya cerca de su esposa, quien vio al Dios acercarse.

-¿Ah? ¡Hola cielo! ¿Te gusta como adorne el sitio?- le pidió su opinión de su trabajo, aunque Hades tenía la boca abierta, pero de desconcierto, ya que nunca en su vida había visto semejante imagen de su templo, pues parecía el castillo de los sueños de Disney –eso quiere decir que si- respondió por el Mabui, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, sacándolo de su estupor.

-Pero... se supone que Guidecca debe ser un lugar lúgubre frío y triste. No un parque de diversiones- dijo un poco molesto Hades.

-Lo siento amor, pero como vamos a celebrar navidad por primera vez. Pensé en poner un poco de ambiente navideño aquí, así que organice todo para que quedé estupendo- dijo sonriente Mabui –además va a ser una vez al año ¿Qué podría suceder?- Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchó. En eso ingresaban Anko vestida de santa junto a Yugao, quienes se arrodillaban frente a Mabui.

-Mi señora. Ya se han acabado de hacer los arreglos en el inframundo como usted pidió- reporto Anko.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Mabui que saltaba de emoción como niña con juguete nuevo.

-¿A...rre...glos?- preguntó casi al borde del desmayo el Dios mayor.

-Sí, se nos pidió poner arreglar el resto del Inframundo de acuerdo a la fecha por orden de la señora Mabui- respondió Yugao, aunque Anko estaba sonriendo, ya que imaginaba la cara de su jefe cuando viera el sitio. Hades en un impulso salió hecho a la mocha a la entrada de Guidecca.

-¡¿TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA?!- ya que vio que el Cocytos estaba adornado con muñecos de nieve con bufandas, algunos con guantes de colores, había luces y la cabezas de los muertos tenían gorros o moños de colores, había imágenes de renos con cascabeles, osos polares con gorros, pingüinos con abrigos porque hacía frío. Incluso los templos de los jueces y el suyo estaban adornados por luces navideñas, festón verde, esferas y en el techo había una imagen de Santa Claus con todo y trineo.

-¿Espero que te haya gustado amor?- salió Mabui a alcanzarlo –porque solo es el principio- Naruto/Hades miro a su domadora.

-¿Quieres decir que el inframundo...?- no acabó de hacer la pregunta, ya que intuía la respuesta de su esposa.

-¡Oh sí!- sin espera de respuesta alguna, el Dios salió corriendo, solo para ver que en efecto, todo el inframundo estaba adornado para las fechas, incluso los espectros lucían trajes alusivos a la festividad.

-¡No puede ser posible!- dijo dentro de la prisión de Pharaon que lucía igual. Mabui ingresaba al sitio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Pues...- el Dios no tenía una respuesta a lo que vio –no tengo palabra para todo- dijo entre la verdad y la mentira, ya que no quería desilusionar a su esposa de retirar todo y que volviera a como es el sitio.

-Parece que te deje sin habla, pero aún falta lo mejor- dijo Mabui -¡Ven Cerbero! ¡Ven pequeño!- llamó al guardián del inframundo, quien lanzó un ladrido. En ese momento se escuchaban unos cascabeles a cada paso que daba el enorme can. Solo para abrir la boca el Dios e impresionarse de lo que veía.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Cerbero?!- el can llevaba puesta una cornamenta de reno en cada cabeza. La centra llevaba la típica nariz roja, indicando ser Rodolfo. Iban correas rojas con cascabeles a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-¡¿No se ve lindo?!- dijo de manera soñadora Mabui mientras le hacía mimos al enorme can. Ya que ella misma vistió así a Cerbero, de pasar del temido can del inframundo, a un adorable y tierno reno de tres cabezas. Lo que hizo que Naruto se sentará en el suelo para que se le pasara la impresión.

-Va a ser un día muy largo- dijo de forma resignada, recibiendo una lamida de su can.

En casa de los padres de Haku, la chica estaba con su madre, quien le daba un poco de chocolate caliente por el clima.

-Toma hija, debes de cuidarte y cuidar a mi nieto- dijo está a Haku, quien bebía el contenido de la taza.

-Lo sé mamá, es solo que estas nauseas me han estado molestado mucho- dijo Haku, Tsurara comprendió el estado en el que se encontraba su hija.

-Bueno hija, debes de saber que es algo normal en un embarazo. Cuando yo te tenía en mi vientre, mis nauseas eran peores; incluso llegué a vomitar sobre tu padre tres veces- esas palabras hicieron que su rostro palideciera y dejara de tomar la bebida –pero no te preocupes, porque pronto llegarán los antojos y eso es lo mejor- aun lado de la mesa estaba Zabuza leyendo el periódico matinal, aunque debes en cuando escuchaba la conversación.

-Bueno...- Zabuza dejo de leer el periódico y o dobló para dejarlo a un lado y centrarse en la familia –la verdad me alegró que lleves bien tu embarazo, y nos emociona conocer a nuestro nieto- Haku sonrió ante las palabras de su padre.

-Bueno hija, dinos, ¿Qué harás hoy?- Haku se puso un poco pensativa y decidió contestarle a su madre.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun y las demás pretendemos celebrar navidad este año- los padres de Haku abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Navidad?- Haku asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! Eso es algo nuevo- comento Zabuza.

-Es verdad, cuando eras niña, tu padre nos había prohibido hacer una fiesta- dijo comprensiva Tsurara.

-Eso le aumentamos que en el régimen de Yagura era imposible hacerlo, además de que cuando te adopté y te traía conmigo en mis viajes, pues no era imposible festejarla- Haku estuvo de acuerdo a lo que dijo su padre.

-Es por eso que vamos a celebrarla este años, ¡Y será a lo grande!- dijo Haku con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Y tú esposo qué dijo?- Tsurara sabía de antemano que Hades no era alguien que celebrase festividad alguna al ser un Dios.

-Él está de acuerdo, ya que nunca ha celebrado navidad en su vida- contesto Haku.

-¡Qué bueno! Ojala ya hubiera nacido nuestro nieto, así también celebraría su primera navidad- Haku acarició su abultado vientre, dejándose ir por sus fantasías de tener a su hijo en brazos vestido para la ocasión.

-No te preocupes Oka-san, el otro año celebrarás con mi hijo navidad- dijo Haku.

-¡Kyaa! ¡No puedo esperar! Ya quiero que nazca y vestirlo de Santa Claus, ¡Se vería muy adorable!- dijo con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes, mientras Zabuza suspiraba, pero por dentro estaba igualmente emocionado por la llegada de su nieto.

-Me alegró mucho de que hagan su festejo, tal vez tu madre y yo también celebremos navidad este año- dijo Zabuza con calma.

-¿En verdad cielo?- dijo feliz Tsurara.

-Sí, solo si el asno de Hatake me diera más misiones Anbu, así tendría dinero para la cena- eso dejo un poco desanimado a Tsurara que se fue a la esquina de los desanimados.

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Nosotros lo recibíamos con gusto- Tsurara se acercó y le tomó de las manos a su hija.

-¿De verdad haría eso por nosotros?- dijo la madre de Haku, que le sacó una gota en la nuca.

-¿EH?... Sí- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Sí!- decía mientras saltaba alegre la dama -¡Oh por Kami-sama!- dijo para detenerse y saber que algo faltaba -¡Pero no tengo que ponerme! Y no podemos ir con las manos vacías a su casa, debemos de llevarles algo- Tsurara se paró de repente.

-No te preocupes mamá, no es necesario que lleves algo- dijo para calmar a su madre, pero era inútil.

-¿Cómo dices eso hija? Ustedes son muy hospitalario con nosotros y han hecho mucho, y que mejor regalo que regresarles un poco de su amabilidad. Así que iré en este momento a ver que podemos darle- dijo sin más, haciendo que Zabuza tuviera un mal presentimiento –vamos Zabuza, iremos a comprar algo para el 24, antes que se lleven lo mejor- dijo para irse a poner un abrigo.

-Mujeres, nunca las entenderé- fue lo que dijo el espadachín de la niebla solo para firmar su sentencia de muerte. Ya que tanto su hija, sumando sus hormonas de embarazo que estaban a niveles que no se imaginan, como su esposa pusiera una cara que daría miedo hasta al más poderoso Dios.

-¡Oto-sama Baka!/!Zabuza Baka!- se escuchó, seguido de una explosión de hielo en la residencia Momochi que salió hasta por la ventana, en el interior de la casa había una fina capa de escarcha, además de Zabuza dentro de un cubo de hielo, gracias a su esposa e hijas.

-Bueno mamá, me tengo que ir a trabajar con Naruto-kun- se despedía Haku.

-Cuídate hija y también cuidas a mi nietecito- se despidió con una sonrisa Tsurara, Haku se retiró del sitio dejando a padres solos, la dama miró de forma enojada al cubito de hielo que tenía por marido -¡Y tú idiota me acompañas a hacer las compras!- dijo para sacar una pinzas para hielo y arrastrar el bloque de hielo sin que Zabuza protestará.

Mientras eso sucedía en la residencia Momochi, en la residencia Hyuga, Hinata/Pandora estaba sentada junto a sus padres, Hana cargaba a su nieto mientras este dormía de lo más cómodo en brazos de su abuela materna.

-¡Oh! Boru-chan es de lo más lindo- dijo Hana acariciando al pequeño rubio sus mejillas –además se ve muy tierno con su trajecito de zorrito- Hiashi miraba como Hana se derretía ante la presencia de su nieto.

-Es verdad querida, nuestro nieto es muy lindo- dijo _–Aunque me hubiese gustado que sacase el cabello de su madre-_ dijo en secreto Hiashi, ya que no se atrevería a decírselo a Hinata, ya que sentía que lo mandaba con su esposo, aunque le alegraba tener un nieto a quien mimar -¿Por cierto hija? No es muy común que nos visites, aunque nos alegra y más al traer a Boruto- dijo algo consternado por la presencia de Hinata.

-Es verdad, siempre estas ocupada en el mundo puro- dijo la madre de Hinata.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que quería ver cómo han estado, ya que hoy no iré al Inframundo, y más con Boruto; por lo que Hades-kun me dio una baja por maternidad hasta que Boruto sea más independiente- explicó Hinata/Pandora.

-No sabía que ser reina del mundo puro era demasiado demandante- dijo sorprendida Hana.

-Y no saben cómo. Hades-kun es el que se lleva parte del trabajo, aunque le ayuden las otras chicas, siempre hay mucho trabajo, en especial en estas fechas, así que me ocupo de Boruto por completo, aun así, estando en casa le ayudo con algunos trabajos que a veces le pido para no perder el toque- Hana y Hiashi estuvieron muy de acuerdo a la decisión de Hinata.

-¡Qué bueno hija! Tu esposo es muy comprensivo contigo- dijo Hana –aunque es mejor que no excedas en el trabajo, no solo lo digo por ti, sino por Boruto- Hiashi estaba de acuerdo a las palabras de su esposa, quien también le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de su nieto.

-No se preocupen, no es mucho lo que me envía, sino cosas sin mucha relevancia, pero igual me gusta ayudarle- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no puedo negar eso- comentó Hiashi –y me alegró de tu determinación, hija- Hana también apoyaba a lo que dijo Hiashi. Cuando estaban en la plática llegaba la hermana de Hinata, quien fue enviada a una misión fuera de la aldea junto a su equipo.

-¡Brrrr! Que frío- decía cuando entraba -¡Estoy en casa!- anunciaba la castaña, quien estaba quitándose las sandalias para entrar a la sala. Cuando entró a la misma, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hermana -¡Nee-sama!- gritó para irla a abrazar de forma efusiva.

-¡Hanabi! Baja la voz, Boruto duerme- dijo Hana, quien sintió como el niño se removía en su regazo al escuchar a su tía gritar.

-¡Boru-chan!- gritó emocionada para arrebatarle al niño de los brazos de su madre y cargarlo. Con el cambio de sensación, Boruto abrió los ojos poco a poco y quedó viendo a Hanabi, quien le brillaban los ojos al perderse en la mirada inocente del niño -¡Oh eres una ternura!- dijo esta para acariciarle las mejillas contra las suyas, haciendo que el bebé despertará por completo y riera por los mimos de su tía.

-Ahora me costará trabajo que Boruto siga durmiendo su siesta- dijo desganada Hinata, ya que Hanabi sacaba el lado hiperactivo de su bebé.

En el Inframundo, Hades había regresado a oficina y se encogió en su asiento, sabiendo de antemano que las cosas no iban muy bien cuando las chicas se proponían algo. Por lo que decidió seguir en lo suyo, no sin antes ver el papel que los Dioses Gemelos le dejaron. Así que lo tomó y lo desdobló para ver que era un mensaje de sus padres que decía:

_Hola hijo:_

_Si lees esto es porque tu padre y yo estaremos fuera de los Campos Elyseos estos días, ya que pronto vendrá su cumpleaños, por lo que decidimos irnos a Hawaii a festejarlo y pasarla bien. No te preocupes por nosotros, regresaremos pasando el año nuevo que los humanos festejan._

_Atte. Tu madre Rea, Titanide de la Fertilidad._

_PD.: Minato, Kushina y Nabiki los revivimos y están con nosotros._

_PD 2. Kushina: Les traeremos a mis nietecitos y mis nueras unos recuerdos muy lindos._

_PD 3. Nabiki: ¡Ya quiero nietos!_

_PD 4. Minato: Hijo, no culpes a Cronos y ni a Rea, tu madre y tu tía los convencieron de llevarnos. _

Tras acabar de leer, el Dios bajo la nota pero este tenía un tic en el ojo derecho mientras bajaba la hoja.

-¡Kaa-chan!- dijo casi en shock, aunque tuvo que salir del mismo y desaparecer de su oficina. Mientras en un sitio paradisiaco en el ¿Pacifico?... Bueno, la cosa es que estaba en una de tantas islas rodeada por el mar, la arena y el sol; agregando que estaba coronado por un volcán que estaba activo, mientras se veía una vegetación exótica. En la arena se podía ver cuatro camastros donde descansaban a gusto cuatro personas, siendo estas los titanes Cronos y Rea, junto a Minato y Kushina quienes tomaban el sol.

-¡Ahh! Esto es vida- dijo una muy cómoda Kushina, mientras tomaba un baño de sol –no hay nada mejor que irse a la playa- dijo esta, aunque Minato no comulgaba muy bien con su esposa.

-¿No crees que hemos abusado de Naruto?- dijo Minato viendo a Kushina que se enderezaba en el camastro.

-Vamos Mina-kun, no es para tanto. Además le dejamos una nota donde le decíamos que nos iríamos de viaje- se justificaba Kushina.

-Sí, pero... No creo que le guste que Rea y Cronos nos hayan revivido y sacado de los Campos Elyseos sin su permiso- alegó Minato, quien sabía de antemano que Hades era muy estricto en cuanto a las leyes del Inframundo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Mina-kun! No creo que Naru-chan se moleste por salir del Inframundo, además nos invitaron Cronos y Rea al viaje- dijo Kushina dándole una sonrisa.

-Claro que nos invitaron, ya que persuadiste a Rea en traernos- Minato recordó como convención a la Titanide de una forma muy eficaz de llevarlos a Hawaii, no solo por ser madres del mismo Dios, sino porque Kushina y Minato nunca había tenido vacaciones en una playa exótica, aplicándoles la chillona, de que sus vidas fue muy ajetreada con la tercera guerra y que Minato nunca tuvo tiempo de descanso por ser Hokage, algo que conmovió de forma magistral a Rea.

-Pero ve el lado positivo, no la estamos pasando de maravilla, además mi hermana también necesitaba una recompensa por dar su vida a los imbéciles de la hierba. ¡Ve!- Kushina señaló a un lugar donde bajo la sombra de un spa al aire libre.

-¡OOOH! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Esto es muy rico!- decía la tía/suegra de Hades, ya que estaba recostada boca abajo sobre una camilla de masajes con una toalla en la cintura, mientras su espalda desnuda la recibía un masaje anti estrés, cortesía de uno de los nativos del sitio -¡Kami-sama! ¡Qué manos tan hábiles tienes!- decía muerta del placer que experimentaba Nabiki al sentir las mágicas manos del hombre pasar por su espalda y quitarle la tensión muscular.

-¡Ves! Todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando- concluyó Kushina, lo que hizo que Minato solo suspirará.

**-Relajate Minato. Kushina tiene razón, de vez en cuando se tiene que descansar y cambiar el ambiente. No me quejó de los Campos Elyseos, pero es mejor conocer otros sitios-** argumento Rea, quien estaba a un lado de Cronos, lo que hizo desistir al rubio de reclamar, haciendolo simplemente suspirar de derrota y volver a acomodarse **–Cronos ¿A qué hora empieza el Lū'au?-** Cronos tomó un folleto que estaba sobre una mesa, donde descansabas unas bebidas típicas de la zona y lo leyó.

**-Según el folleto, empieza a las 7 de la noche- **le respondio a su esposa.

**-Perfecto, así podré ir a una clase de baile Hawaiano-** dijo con una sonrisa Rea mientras se acomodaba en su camastro. Kushina también lo hizo y se colocó unos lentes de sol y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el momento. Sin embargo, sintió que algo o alguien le bloqueaban los rayos del astro rey, lo que hizo molestarse, pues pareciera que no se iba a mover.

-¡Oye! Podrías moverte por favor. Arruinas mi bronceado- dijo enojada Kushina, que no perturbo para nada a la presencia frente a ella. Aunque Minato, Cronos y Rea estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de cierta deidad en ese sitio -¡Acaso estas sordo!- Kushina se levantó un poco y se quitó lo lentes de sol, solo para descubrir que su hijo Naruto era el responsable de dicho acto antibronceado. Aunque cuando vio el rostro de esté, no se veía para nada contento, incluso podía decirse que ni el sol del sitio lo calentaba -¡HIJAZO DE MI VIDAZA!- gritó contenta al ver a Naruto/Hades en el sitio y abrazarlo.

-¡Ay madre!- contesto casi de inmediato por tal efusivo abrazo maternal.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rorrazo de mi vidaza? ¿Viniste de vacaciones con tu familia? ¿Trajistes al muñecazo de Boru-chan?- preguntaba Kushina, aunque Hades simplemente no contestaba –Naru-chan, contesta- pedía su madre humana.

-No vine de paseo- contestó –ni traje a mis esposas, ni a Boruto- Kushina se quedó extrañado ante la respuesta fría de Naruto, tanto que se separó un momento de él.

-Entonces...- pidió una explicación de su presencia en la playa.

-Vine a saber el motivo de haber salido del Inframundo sin mi permiso- dijo su motivo de su presencia. Kushina solamente suspiró.

-¡Oh! Hijo. Quisimos un ambiente diferente a los Campos Elyseos, y que buen momento que venir a la playa- le respondió su madre como si nada.

-¿Y eso le da motivos para salir como si nada de los Campos Elyseos y usar a mis padres divinos como excusa?- dijo bastante molesto Hades, quien no le quitó el sueño a Kushina.

-Vamos hijo, solamente es un momento- eso hizo que le diera un tic nervioso en un ojo.

-Solo un momento. Mamá ¿Sabes lo que podrían provocar su salida del inframundo? ¿Eh? Ocasionarían que todos los muertos quisieran salir del Inframundo y estuvieran vagando por la tierra en forma de sombras de forma indefinida, creando un desequilibro en el orden cósmico- explicó molesto el Dios –y no solo eso, sino que ya no habría nacimientos de seres humanos en la tierra, y sin humanos que nos alaben, no hay Dioses; y sin Dioses... ¡Adiós Nicanor!- eso dejó un poco consternada a Kushina, pero...

**-Tranquilo hijo, son solo tus padres y tú suegra. No pasa nada-** le dijo de forma maternal Rea, cosa que Hades no lo tomó muy a pecho.

-Eso dijo Poseídon cuando mandó una inundación al Santurario, solo porque Athena le ganó los derechos de propiedad del terreno. Llevándose entre los pies a la Atlántida. Ahora es el hogar de Bob Esponjoso pantalones cortos- dijo Hades con un mal acento frances, en ese mismo instante salía su tía/suegra del spa, luciendo una sonrisa muy brillante mientras se estiraba.

-Nunca me habían consentido en toda mi vida, hasta ahora- dijo la mujer que se recostó en el camastro –debería de salir más seguido a este sitio- la madre de Karin pidió una de las bebidas típicas de la región, que de inmediato se la trajeron, ella le dio un sorbo y luego se dispuso a tomar el sol.

**-Lo hijo, todos necesita un descanso, incluso tú- **Cronos le habia colocado una mano en el hombro de su hijo para que reflexionará sobre descansar, sacándole un suspiro.

-¡Oh Santo Urano!- exclamó casi al borde de la desesperación.

**-¡Hades!-** llamó la atención Rea a su hijo mayor enojada **-¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir el nombre de tu abuelo en vano?-** la titanide con las manos en la cadera.

-Que no debo de hacerlo porque es una falta de respeto a mis mayores- repitió el Dios mayor, ya que su adorada madre lo trataba como un niño.

**-¡Buen niño!- **decía Rea mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas de forma cariñosa, aunque era molesto para Hades la actitud que tomaba su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡No hagas eso!- dijo mientras apartaba las manos de Rea de su rostro.

-¿Y qué decides hijo?- cuestionó Kushina, Hades no tuvo más alternativa que ceder a las demandas de su madre.

-Bien. Pueden estar aquí- Rea y Kushina sonrieron, mientras se daban una mirada de cómplices del delito –sin embargo, quiero que estén en los campos Elyseos después de que acaben de vacacionar, ni un día más. ¿Entendieron?- todos asintieron a la petición de Hades –bien, debo de regresar al Inframundo, tengo demasiado trabajo. Además de preparar la fiesta de navidad- eso les sacó una incógnita a ambos titanes. Por lo que al ver el rostro de sus padres divinos, Hades procedió a narrarles sobre la festividad.

-Bueno hijo, hay algunos adornos que a veces tu madre y yo poníamos en la casa cuando podíamos celebrar navidad. Estan en el desván, espero que te sirva- le propusó Minato, Hades asintió.

-De acuerdo, me retiró- dijo para caminar un rato.

-¡Espero tener nietos! Naruto- el nombrado giro el rostro para contestarle a su suegra/tía, solo para llevarse una gran impresión. Nabiki estaba roja como langosta hervida, incluso se le podía ver salir vapor de su cuerpo, mientras se levantaba sus lentes para dejar ver que estaba pálida en esa zona por falta de sol.

-Si... este... ¡Adiós!- sin más desapareció del sitio dejando a sus padres divertirse. Hades llegó a su oficina y se sentó en su silla, solo para suspirar y sin embargo decidió seguir con los pendientes. Pero antes se comería una galleta más para quitar el mal sabor de boca que sus padres le dejaron, pero al querer tomar una, se dio cuenta que no había nada en el plato -¿Eh? Yo recuerdo que aún tenía cuatro galletas- se dijo asimismo, y lo único que pensó fue alguien se las comió mientras no estaba. Por lo que tendría al responsable de tal atroz acto lavando las letrinas de los baños del inframundo con su lengua, por lo que decidió salir en encarar a sus espectros -¡Oigan! ¿Quién fue el graciosito que entró a mi oficina mientras no estaba, y se comió mis galletas?- todos dejaron de hacer para verse entre sí -¡Respondan! ¿Quién fue el imbe...cil?- dijo con dificultad ya que vio que su esposa Haku tenía en su boca una galletavde las que trajo de la casa, y esta le daba una mordida.

-Lo ciento amor, fui a tu oficina pero no estabas, pero me dieron antojos de comer algo dulce; por lo que vi tus galletas y decidí tomar unas. ¿No estas molesto? ¿Verdad?- preguntó Haku con una sonrisa que desarmó la defensa del Dios.

-No... Para nada- dijo algo nervioso.

-¡Qué bueno cielo!- le respondió de manera dulce –porque tu hijo tenía hambre- la chica se tocaba el vientre. Hades con todo el orgullo tragado se metió a su oficina y fue a sentarse para calmar sus nervios. En ese momento entraba Mabui.

-Cielo- dijo la morenaza.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo casi agotado.

-Pues te tengo una sorpresa- dijo muy animada la chica.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Hades.

-Pues que te tengo este lindo traje que quiero que te pongas- la chica mostró un gancho para la ropa, donde venía un traje rojo, lo que ocasionó que el Dios del Inframundo le entrará ñañaras.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡ENCIERRAME EN EL TÁRTRO! ¡PERO NO ME OBLIGUES A USAR ESO!- fue lo que se escuchó en todo el inframundo. Era casi de noche y Pandora esperaba a su esposo junto a su madre, mientras miraban la novela de las seis, llamada "cuna de Loros"

-Que malo fue José Alonso al impedir que no sé case Carla Margarita con Pepé Luis- decía la Diosa con un pañuelo en sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas que salían. Hanabi iba bajando con Boruto en sus brazos mientras el niño traía una sonaja con la que jugaba.

-¡Oye! Nee-sama, deberías llevar a Boruto con un buen pediatra- dijo eso, ya que el bebé se ensucio cuando Hanabi jugaba con él y le hizo un cambio de pañales –no sé qué es lo le das de comer, pero siento que no es normal que haga esa cantidad de popó y además parecía el rostro de Orochimaru- Hanabi le entregó a su hijo, quien fue recibido por Hinata.

-Apolo dice que es el efecto de empezar a darle de comer una manzana dorada del jardín de las Hespérides y leche de Amaltea, ya que su pancita está empezando a procesar alimentos sólidos y me ayudará a destetarlo con facilidad- comento Hinata, quien cargaba a Boruto.

-Creo que deberías de desconfiar un poco en la familia de Naruto- comentó la castaña.

-Bueno, puedo pedir otra opinión de parte de Asclepio en cuanto al cambio de alimentación de Boruto, pero será después- dijo Hinata, quien se centró en su zorrito travieso que quería explorar la casa. En eso la novela dio paso a los comerciales, en especial a los que anunciaban la navidad.

-¡Vaya! Parece que este año será en grande la navidad- dijo Hanabi, poniendo atención en la publicidad.

-Podríamos decir que desde que concluyó la última guerra, ha permitido que la gente celebre estas fechas sin temor a un ataque- y tenía razón Hana, ya que los conflictos bélicos que se suscitaron en el pasado, además del más reciente, impedía que la gente celebrará la navidad.

-Aunque el clan nunca la ha celebrado- dijo Hanabi a su madre.

-Sabes que somos más tradicionalistas, y el clan no permite que se celebre fiestas extranjeras- acotó la matriarca Hyuga.

-¡Mooo! Y yo que quiero saber cómo se siente celebrar navidad- se quejó Hanabi inflando sus mejillas -¿Y tú Nee-sama? ¿Celebraras Navidad?- se dirigió Hanabi a su hermana.

-Pues sí. La verdad es que será la primera vez que la celebraremos- eso dejo bastante desconcertadas a ambas mujeres.

-Hija ¿Nunca has celebrado navidad, ni Naruto?- preguntó Hana, refiriéndose a sus anteriores vidas.

-Siendo sincera, nunca celebramos esa fecha. Ya que sentíamos que no era necesario. Y más con Hades-kun siendo Dios- explicaba la ojiperla –De hecho, no la conocíamos en la era del mito, ni en Grecia; sino hasta ahora que nos contó Mabui- eso dejo muy asombrada a Hanabi y Hana.

-Entonces... ¿Es la primera vez que hacen la fiesta?- Hinata asintió -¡Vaya! Eso sí es una novedad- Hinata sonrió.

-Pero no seré la primera en celebrar la fecha, también esta Mentha, Kaguya y en especial Boruto- dijo mientras miraba a su hijo chuparse su dedito y querer gatear con su abuela, pero su madre lo cargo.

-Así que mi sobrinito celebrará Navidad ¡Oww!- dijo Hanabi de forma empalagosa, mientras se acercaba al niño.

-Es verdad, será la primera vez que celebré navidad. Creo que le comentaré a su padre, dudo que se niegue a estar con nosotros en la primera celebración navideña de nuestro nieto- dijo con calma Hana, ya que Hiashi a veces consentía al niño al ser su primer nieto.

-Sería magnífico que tú y papá estén con nosotros en la casa, también pueden venir Hanabi y Neji Nii-san con su esposa- Hanabi saltó de alegría por la invitación de su hermana.

-¡Sí! Quiero celebrar navidad- eso le sacó una sonrisa a su madre.

-De acuerdo hija, pero debo comentárselo a tu padre- Hinata estuvo de acuerdo en ese punto. Había pasado unos minutos, cuando...

-¡Hola! ¡Pandora, cariño. Vengo a recogerte a ti y a Boruto!- Hinata volteo a donde la llamaban Naruto, solo para abrir la boca de incredulidad cuando entró Hades a la sala.

-¡Oh por Gea! ¿Qué te paso cielo?- preguntó Pandora al ver a su esposo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Hanabi empezó a reírse del pobre Dios, mientras Hana se reía de forma discreta. Ya que Hades estaba vestido de Santa Claus, con todo y panza chelera, y barba de estopa incluida, aunque este tenía una expresión de molestia -¡Oh! ¡Cuñado! Te ves...- Hanabi trataba de controlar su risa, pero lo que veía estaba a otro nivel, lo que hizo al Dios suspirar.

-¡Mira hijo! Santa vino a ver que regalo le pedias para que te lo traiga- Hinata apuntaba con su dedo a Hades disfrazado, haciendo que Boruto viera a donde le señalaba su madre, solo para quedarse quieto ante el desconocido, que era su padre.

-¡BUAAA!- en bebé empezó a llorar por desconocer a su padre.

-¡No Boruto! ¡No llorés!- decía Hades que se acercó a su hijo, pero esté lloró más -¡Mira! Soy Yo- dijo mientras se quitaba la barba y el gorro -¡Soy papi! ¡Soy papi!- el rubio menor al identificar la voz de su padre disminuyó su llanto, luego lo vio y se calmó. En eso entraba Mabui aun con su traje de santa, pero ya no portaba su casco de trabajador, sino su gorro.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes!- saludó la morena. Boruto al ver a la chica empezó a sonreír.

-Con ella sí que Boruto ríe- dijo en forma de burla Hanabi, haciendo bufar a Hades –aunque lo admito, mu gusta mucho su traje como te queda- halago Hanabi.

-¡Oh! Gracias, yo misma lo confeccione. De hecho hice varios para los espectros- dijo con bastante orgullo. Sacándole un silbido a Hana de impresión -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le quedó a Naruto-kun?- preguntó la opinión del disfraz de Hades.

-¡Le queda muy lindo! Es un perfecto Santa- dijo Hinata, haciendo que Hades se sonrojará.

-Santa es muy sonriente y alegré. Este más bien parece al Grinch gótico en traje de Santa, todo amargado- se burló Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi!- reprendió Hana.

-Perdón- dijo, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-Será mejor irnos a casa. Quiero quitarme este disfraz de payaso- dijo incomodo por las burlas, así que Hades ayudo a su esposa Pandora e hijo a levantarse y se despidieron de los Hyuga para ir directo a su casa.

En la misma, Hades se quitó el traje rojo y lo arrojo en una esquina de la casa, sus esposas ya estaban reunidas preparando la cena.

-Me encantó el traje de Santa que traías puesto- dijo Karin a Mabui.

-Gracias, yo misma lo hice- dijo –además del traje de Naruto-kun y de los espectros- las chicas se quedaron asombradas.

-¡Wow! Pues te quedaron muy bien. No sabía que supieras hacer ropa- dijo Haku, quien estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-Tomé un curso de corte y confección por internet y uno de alta costura por correo. Además de un curso de decorador de interiores- dijo la morenaza de fuego.

-Deberían de ver cómo le quedo el Inframundo decorado para la fecha- dijo Haku, las demás miraron a Mabui.

-Bueno, solo fue algo sencillo, pero mejor dejemos de chismes y repasemos lo que haremos de cena para navidad- así las mujeres se pusieron a discutir sobre la comida del 24 a devorar, haciendo que el Dios mayor sintiera escalofríos y que Gama-chan entrará a la dieta de dinero.


End file.
